Sun and Snow
by psychoInnocent
Summary: Alfred has been looking off lately, and Ivan wants to know why. Birthday fic


A birthday fic for my buddy Dragon :3 Hope ya like it dear~

Sun and Snow

The American seemed to be more depressed lately, Ivan noted. Most of the nations would scoff if he mentioned it, but Alfred's eyes weren't as bright anymore, his smile was dimmed. Even his laughs, jokes and words just seemed not Alfred-like. His words were just normal, the words everyone expects to hear from him.

"Alfred." He grabbed the American's arm, leading him to an empty room. They had just had another - useless to Ivan- meeting.

"What do you want Commie?" Alfred glared slightly at him, but as Ivan noticed, not with the same amount of hate he once held.

"What is wrong with you?" Ivan asked softly, locking the door and looking at him. "You have changed."

"What are you talking about?" Alfred faked an offended look, although that sad look returned to his eyes almost instantly.

"You are not yourself." Ivan's bluntness caused the American to wince, and he sighed, no longer trying to fake.

"…Why do you care?" Alfred mumbled, not looking at him.

"Because an Alfred who is sad is not Alfred." He nearly added that /his/ Alfred shouldn't be so depressed, but decided against it. Ivan didn't want to insult the American.

"…Just something." Al mumbled, not wanting to really talk about it.

"Alfred. You changed and only I have noticed it apparently." Ivan moved closer, gently touching the American's shoulder.

"I'll get over it! Hero's aren't supposed to be sad!" Alfred forced a laugh, moving away. Ivan ignored the stab of pain he had, and look at him carefully.

"No one would believe me if I told them you are hurting. Why can you not tell me?" Alfred sighed and looked away, not saying anything.

"America." The nation's name made Al sigh and he refused to look back.

"…It's your fault." He said softly, a strain on his voice.

"…What?" There was astonishment in his voice as he moved closer to the America.

"..I… damnit Ivan!" Alfred turned, glaring at him. "I want this to be possible… I've had hope we could be something one day! But your nation and mine hate each other and it's impossible…! I _love_ you damnit." The American immediately shut up, a deep blush flushing into his cheeks. "I-I mean…"

Ivan moved, gently but forcefully grabbing the others shoulder. "Love?" The only love he got was from his sisters, and Natalia's obsession… wasn't something he hoped was real love.

"…Yea…" Alfred refused to look at him, keeping his eyes on the ground. "Is it so hard to get?" The blonde internally hoped the other would reject him swiftly, and not make him wait.

"…You do not act like Natalia when she is around me…" Ivan muttered, confused. "I thought that is how one acts when one is in love."

Alfred couldn't help but chuckle slightly, shaking his head. "Only… one who's love is returned." Like how his hasn't been.

"I see. Is love something like when one wants to be with you?" That was how Ivan felt for the American, and he wanted to know if his reaction was what the other felt to him.

"…Yeah…" Alfred blushed slightly, not looking at him.

"Alfred." Ivan moved his hand, tracing down the others side and rested on his hip. "Is love something when you want to hold the other close?"

Alfred's face seemed permanently painted red as he nodded slightly, shifting at the touch.

"Is it when one wants to kiss the other?" Ivan asked rhetorically, already leaning to kiss the others, his hand finally moving to circle the others waist.

After a few minutes Alfred pulled away, blushing. "Y-You…"

"I do not know if I love you." Ivan cut in, looking down at Al's blue eyes. "But I do know that I hate you being sad, I hate you being lonely, and I want you to be happy. I like you too much to not want you."

Alfred nodded, accepting the answer without question and hugged him, resting his head on the others chest. "…Stupid commie…"

Ivan chuckled and held him close; smiling like a teen does when he gets the one he loves.

"Я люблю тебя." He muttered, knowing the other wouldn't understand him.

"…I love ya." Al muttered just as softly, cuddling closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I KNOW. MY IVAN IS REALLY OOC. Shush. I like a nicer version of Ivan than him being all evil. *heart* I hope you enjoyed it Dragon~

Also, that Russian?

"Я люблю тебя": "I love you."


End file.
